This application seeks to extend the project, "Health and Well-Being Among Older Old in U.S. and Japan" (AG154124, 1/15/1998-12/31/2002) for another five years (from 1/1/04 to 12/31/08). During the next period, this study has the following four aims: (a) analyze the long-term trends of disability among older adults in Japan and Taiwan in contrast to those in the United States, (b) evaluate individual health trajectories in old age, (c) examine the effects of social relations and financial well-being on health trajectories across gender, ethnic groups, and several cohorts of older adult, and (d) contrast the similarities and differences in the aforementioned linkages in the U.S., Japan, and Taiwan. The proposed study entails a combination of primary and secondary data analyses. First, data on older Americans will come from three NIA-supported longitudinal studies conducted by investigators at the University of Michigan. These include (a) the Asset and Health Dynamics Among the Oldest Old (AHEAD), (b) the American Changing Lives (ACL), and (c) Well-Being Among the Aged: Personal Control and Self-Esteem (WBA). Second, data on Japanese older people will come from an 18-year 7- wave panel study of over 3,000 older adults. Third, in Taiwan data will be derived from a 14-year 5- wave panel study of some 4,000 older persons. In addition to the secondary data, primary data will be accumulated in all three nations. However, only partial support for primary data collection in Japan is requested. Funding for further data collection in other studies has been secured from other sources. Finally, data collected in Japan will be provided to the research community in a timely fashion for further analysis, hence maximizing the productivity of this operation. This research is an outgrowth of the collaboration initiated in the mid-1980s by the University of Michigan Institute of Gerontology (UM/IoG), the Tokyo Metropolitan Institute of Gerontology (TMIG), and the Taiwan National Bureau of Health Promotion (TBHP). As all three institutions are strongly committed to this research initiative, the responsibility of financing will be shared, making it an extremely attractive investment for the National Institutes of Health.